


Surprise - Jean x Male!Reader x Levi - Lemon

by Animekath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, homo stuff, no threesome--sorry~ :b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has seen too much within two days~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise - Jean x Male!Reader x Levi - Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Jean x Male!Reader x Levi - Lemon
> 
> ((Hey guys, Kat here! o7o/ First time doing a Snk x reader, so sorry I suck~ I am half way watching it, but I know some spoilers anyway~ u3u" oh well~ derp a hurr~! also! this story has a loooot of surprises! e7e *don't hate me-!*
> 
> You are also a flat chest and have short hair, you will understand why later~ 676 *again-don't hate me!*  
> WARNING - Sexual stuff (mostly at the end), Homo stuff, swearing, surprises, No spoilers (don't worry!!), spelling and grammar~ u7u *Don't correct me, woman!*
> 
> Enjoy! :D))

You were laughing with Jean and Marco, who were your close friends for a few months now. You didn't meet them at first; you were pretty shy round people. But that didn't mean you were pushed around or anything. If anyone pissed you off, then you would kick their ass. You’re other friends like Connie and Sasha helped you talked to other people, like Eren, Armin, Mikasa and many others. But you liked Marco and Jean, since they seemed fun to be round with. Jean could be a jack ass and up tight, but he did help you out and also made you laugh. People said he had a horse face, but you didn't think so. You thought he was handsome and had a great smile. Marco was very sweet to you and kind, including his smile. Oh god, that bloody smile! When you were down with training or anything, Marco would be beside you. When he smiled, it made you smile as well and happy. it wasn't a fake smile like others, it was real.

"Since we finished dinner and have some free time, you guys want to go near the river~?" Jean lightly grinned at the two of you.

You looked up and blinked at your friend. "You sure? What if Levi sees us?"

He pouted and waved a hand. "Phtt-he won't, chill ________~" he then smiled again. "Besides I know a place which has a great view, so come oooon~" he whined, that you and Marco laughed.

"Well...I don't mind going~" Marco smiled softly, That Jean grinned back. You were not the only one who thought his smile was perfect.

You sighed and nod. "Great~! Let’s go, sweet cheeks~" you blushed and pouted at that, as you got up. You didn't like when he called you that. You guys soon left, sneaking out so the others won't see. Jean leads the way, with you and Marco behind. You were nervous if anyone saw you, but at the same time excited. "Here we are~" he grinned.

You looked up and blinked. Wow...it was amazing. The water was so clear and shined against the moon light, with the trees surrounding you like you're in your own little world. "It's beautiful.." you smiled softly. You then blinked, seeing Jean stripping off. "W-What you doing?" you blushed.

He chuckled and grinned. "Going for a dive~" he said, now in his boxers. He loved when you blushed. "Don't be shy~" you then saw Marco strip off. "Come on, we are all friends here~" he also wanted to see your bra, even if you were really flat chest. But he didn't care. He liked a lot about you. Like your short hair, your long legs, just--everything. "I'll help~"

"J-Jean-!!" you gasped when he pinned you down and took off your jacket. "S-Stop it! It I-Isn't funny-!" he undid your pants and pulled them down, but then stopped. Wait...you were wearing boxers? Whoa...and you had a---"Jean!"

Jean jumped away and yelped. "Y-You're a dude!?!?" You blinked a bit surprised. wow, you didn't know he was going to say that. "Marco, she's a dude!?"  
"Yeah..?" Marco blinked surprised as well. "You didn't know?" Jean blushed red and even his ears. "Wait-You thought __________ was a girl?"

"Because her-his! Name is ____________!!" he was freaking out. Most people thought you were a girl. "___________ also has feminine waist and sounds like a--"

"Idiot.." you blushed and got up, putting your pants up. "All this time and you didn't know?" you then sighed. "What a friend.." Now he felt a bit guilty. "My brother is Erwin, so he lets me have my own room. so I don't sleep in your dorm.." you then tapped his head. "You really are stupid.." you then walked off. "And also, I know a few guys called ____________.."

Jean put back on his clothes and same with Marco. "You really hurt _____________.."  
"But, I--" he looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Marco blinked. "I thought you called him a her and sweet cheeks, because you were teasing him.." he then smiled slightly. "You should say sorry to, ____________~"  
He bit the inside of his lip. "Yeah...true~" he then walked back with Marco. he went inside and saw you with Erwin and Levi, that he hide behind the wall.

He heard Erwin laughing his ass off. "People think you're a girl!? haha-Oh my titan, this is funny as hell~" you pouted and blushed at your brother. Even Levi was lightly smirking at this, which was rare to see. You told him to shut up. "Sorry, sis-" he laughed again and walked off. "Night~" he sighed. "Oh my.."

"It is a bit funny.." Levi chuckled. "I knew you were a guy the first time I met you.." Jean blinked dull, but then looked surprised on what he saw next. Levi leaned in forward and whispered something, lightly grabbing your ass that you blushed. He soon pulled away. "Night, _________.." he then walked off.

"N-Night, Levi.." you sighed and swollowed, going inside. whoa, whoa, WHOA!! WAIT!! Was Levi flirting!? With ____________!? Who is a DUDE!? This was too much for little Jean! He sighed and waited a bit, before knocking at your door. You opened it and blinked. "Jean..I-"

"I'm sorry, ______________-!" wow, he apologized? That was new. "You can hit me if you want, I don't mind...” Jean sighed again. "I'm sorry for flirting as well, I won't call you sweet cheeks from now on...Okay? Sorry again.." he looked at you and frowned. Your eyes seemed a bit...hurt?

You sighed and smiled softly. "Look, it's okay. I don't mind. You're an idiot, but you're still a great friend.." you then shrugged. "I know I can be sensitive and get scared easily, but I'm not the only guy.." You then hugged him. "I forgive you, okay?" Jean relaxed and hugged you back. He soon said good night and you shut the door behind. "...." you then frowned. "You liked me because you thought I was a girl..?" Your crush went out of the window.

~~~next day~~~

Jean was eating his food alone, you and Marco were late. were you still mad at him yesterday? "...." he blushed slightly. He did like you, but now.....Was it weird? Did you like him back? What will the others think if two guys are together? "Grr-!!" he then face palmed. Oh god...He flirted with you in front of people!! He even said to Connie he wanted to kiss you when he was drunk! No wonder Connie smirked at him funny!

"Jean?" he looked up and blinked, seeing Marco in front of him. "You okay?" he nods and blushed. "....Is it about __________?" Jean nods again, that he sighs. "____________ is still _____________. I know you like him and he is still the same, but just has no...Urm...two holes, to you now.." he blushed.

"Won't people find it weird?" Jean looked up at him and frowned.

"Reiner is gay.." Marco smiled, that Jean coughed from his bread. Reiner was gay!? "Jean...does you not like gays?" he raised a brow.

"No, no! That's not it, I just--" Jean groaned and ran his fingers through his own hair. "I'm confused now...I used to like Mikasa...and then _____________....I wanted to ask her....Him...Out. But I chickened out and now know _________ is a guy....Am I into guys..?"

Marco's eyes softened. "Jean...You like him because of him. He makes you laugh and smile, even happy about yourself.." he then chuckled. "Boy or girl..._________ will always be _________.."

Jean's eyes softened. "....." that was true. you made him laughed and you laughed at Jean's bad jokes. When Jean got punished and had to skip dinner, you gave him half of your food. You were there for each other and made him smile. "...I have to go now. thanks Marco.." Jean got up and soon left, trying to find you. He looked around and couldn't find you. "Hey, Eren..!"

Eren turned and blinked, with Armin and Mikasa. "Yeah?" Oh great, was he going to try and fight him again. But he didn't. He asked for ____________. "_____________?" He thinks. "I think she was in Levi's office~"

"Thanks...and...___________ is really a guy~" Jean said, that Armin and Eren looked surprised.

"W-WHAT!?" they both said and blushed red. Mikasa raised a brow. What, they didn't know?

Jean walked to Levi's office and sighed. He wouldn't mind going out with you and see what it would be like. Maybe even a kiss? Oh god, kissing you would be a surprise now! He swollowed and was about to knock, but heard odd sounds from the other side. "...?" he slowly turned the door knob and opened it just a bit, his eyes widening on what he saw.

"L-Levi...!" You gripped the desk and softly cried. You were...getting fucked by Levi? Jean froze and felt cold, but his face was red. He saw it all. Your stomach was resting on his desk with papers on the floor, with your ass getting rammed by a panting corporal. "Fuck--Levi! I-I can't!" you panted and drooled. "So good--!!"  
Levi groaned and gripped your waist, thrusting inside of you as his balls slapped against his ass. "Oh come on...ah...I know you have taken many fat dicks..!" he then leaned forward and grinned. "I bet you image all of your guy friends gang banging you...Mmm.." he groaned and panted, slapping your ass. "Begging to be fucked and being called a slut..!"

"S-Shut it you..!" You shut your eyes and blushed. "Y-You're my first, Leviii!" You whined and moaned louder, throbbing round his cock. "W-What if someone sees! ah!" you bucked up.

Levi swollowed and chuckled lightly, seeing your body begging for more. He then turned you, your back resting on the table so he could see your red face. "Oh? Your brother, Erwin? That would be a surprise~" he then kissed your neck, his hand pumping your frustrated cock. "He doesn't know-ah, does he? He would be mad...Grr..But...I couldn't take my hands off you..hah...ah..You drive me crazy!" Levi growled and thrusted into your sweet spot.

"T-There! Levi!!" you cried and hugged him close, kissing his lips and played with his tongue. Jean couldn't believe this. His best friend and crush was getting taken by Levi, who was a jerk to most of Cadets. Why were you taking this? Why were kissing him, begging him for more and loving it? Jean placed a hand over his mouth and blushed, looking down. Why not him? Jean couldn't get mad at you really, since it was his fault. "L-Levi!" You panted and looked up at him. "I-I'm cumming!"

"Then cum, my strawberry cake..!" you blushed at that. it sounded embarrassing. "Scream for me, until you explode between us~" he groaned and kissed you again, nearly close himself. "_____________..._____________...!" he shut his eyes and held your legs, as he pounded your tight ass. "_-_________--!!" He thrusted in deep and finally came inside of you, feeling his hot sticky liquids.

"L-Levi!!!" You cried and gasped, cumming on your stomach. oh god, that felt so amazing. You were seeing spots. Wait-what was your name again?  
Levi hugged you and rested on top of your body, panting softly. "____________....Hah...ah...hah...I love you..."

 

Jean's eyes widen. He...what? He looked at your face, seeing your eyes looking a bit unsure and nervous. "....." You hugged him and closed your eyes. "I L-Love you too...Levi..." You said softly. Levi only pulled away a bit and smiled, softly kissing your lips. "...." He then looked at the door and blinked dull. "Something wrong..?"

 

Levi shook his head. "No...Sorry, my strawberry cake...” he then smiled at you. "Let's take a shower.."

 

Jean shut the door to his dorm and panted, his hair covering his eyes. "L-Levi...and ___________......Levi and _______________...?" he swollowed hard and lightly gripped his pants. "Why him....Why am I a fucking idiot...!" he kneeled down and looked at his pants, seeing he was excited. "....Fuck....Fuck...!" He undid his pants and took out his cock, pumping his hand quickly. "___________...God, _____________.." he groaned, hearing the wet sounds. He was thinking of you, riding his cock and moaning his name. Not as a girl this time, but as a guy. Why was he slow? Why was he an idiot!? He hated himself for not asking you out sooner. "___________, ______________, _______________~" he repeated your name and moaned louder, panting softly. "Please-! Cum--cum--cum--!" he grunted and shut his eyes, soon cumming on his hand and the floor.

 

Jean panted and rested back, swollowing hard. "Fuck..." He relaxed his breathing and looked at his hand, seeing his cum dripping on the floor. He then shut his eyes and growled. "_____________..."

 

 

He was late...

 

 

He was too bloody late....

 

 

THE END~??

**Author's Note:**

> ((Would you like it to continue?? Let me know~ c:))


End file.
